The Dark Blade
by Hades Prophet
Summary: The Darkness Shall save the world Six shall find the blade of darkness And Triumph over the evil One will find the bluest flames And harness their power One will find life in death And choose One will use the forbidden magic And be forever an outcast One will change the earth forever And decide their fate One will harness the winds of time And change their past for good One will
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on Venator!'' Selena yelled.

"Its kind of hard to run when you're covered in dried blood,'' Venator complained, running as fast as possible.

"Not my fault you ran into a demon," Selena snapped.

"Will you two stop bickering and just freaking run?!'' yelled Maximum.

"Sorry Max,'' Venator and Selena apologized.

"We're all clear!'' Neko yelled, and she jumped down from the tree she was in.

"Let's camp in that cave,'' Gade suggested.

Kasai sighed. "I'll light the fire."

"I can catch us some fish,'' Neko offered, and she started to walk to a nearby river.

Suddenly, a circular object appeared.

"Hold o-'' Kasai started, but was thrown to the ground by a large **Boom**.

"What is it?'' Neko asked, and tentatively poked it with a nearby stick.

''I don't know," Max said.

"Hey, it's opening,'' Venator said, a bit of panic in his voice.

"It's full of supplies,'' Selena said in awe.

And indeed, there was bandages, food, water, and some matches inside.

Kasai snorted when he saw the matches.

"Idiots," he said, and broke a match.

"Come on let's get in that cave." Venator said

"Agreed." Neko said.

"Oh shi-." Selena yelled.

They were being ambushed by bladers.

"Run!" Neko screamed

"No kidding." Venator exclaimed, already starting to make a break for it.

"Why don't we fight?" Kasai asked.

"There have to be at least a hundred." snapped Venator

"What the- ," started Kasai he was blasted forward by an explosion.

"They just exploded!" said Selena in awe.

In the rubble was a person holding a Katana (Japanese sword) ran at them.

"Hello children," the man said.

They all took a step back, Neko's fur bristling.

"Who are you?" Kasai asked hesitantly, ready to fight.

The man raised an eyebrow, then laughed like a maniac.

After he stopped, he said

"Why, you can call me Astaroth," he said, and reached into his cloak.

"But I am much more famously known as… The Marionette," He finished, and pulled a scythe bigger than Neko.

Gade went pale.

"This is BAD." She said.

Kasai snorted.

"What didja think," he asked.

"That he was going to ask us for tea?"

Astaroth sighed.

"Children should be seen, not heard," he said.

"Especially when they are going to die," and he raised his scythe and charged.

"Oh crud," Kasai whimpered, and they all ran like crazy with Astaroth giggling like a mental person.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As Neko, Selena, Kasai, Gade and Venator were running for their lives, someone else had their own problems…

"Yikes!" Akuma yelped, and she almost was decapitated by a demon if Hades wasn't there.

"Keep running Akuma!" He yelled, and grabbed her wrist.

" Hasai, Akuma, get to the exit!" Soul yelled.

"Ready to die?" A demon hissed.

Hasai turned, stopped and used his bokken to maka it.

"Eh, go back to hell, you bastard," he replied, then grabbed Akuma and ran for it.

"Idiot," Hades muttered, and then he and Soul ran after their retarded little brother and Akuma.

"Hasai, let me go!" Akuma yelled.

Hasai stopped running and let go of Akuma's wrist.

They were panting heavily, and then they heard voices.

Akuma put her finger to her lips, and Hasai nodded.

Carefully, silently they worked their way to the voices.

To their surprise, they saw a group of kids. One of them, a girl, had cat ears and a tail!

"A were-cat," Akuma whispered.

Hasai nodded, his mouth open in awe as he watched the girl's tail swish from side to side.

One of them, a boy with bleach-blonde hair with red tips, said something to a figure in a cloak. The person said something back, and he pulled a scythe out of his cloak. It was bigger than the girl with a tail!

Soul and Hades were soon next to them, panting and out of breath.

Hasai put his finger to his lips, and they nodded.

To their horror, the man ran at the six kids, and the kids ran for it.

Akuma jumped out and turned her silver bracelet into a scythe.

"Go to hell, bastard!" She yelled, and the man went pale.

Their scythes met, and for a brief second, Akuma could almost remember…

Then it was gone, as with the man!

"What the hell?" Soul exclaimed.

Hasai shrugged.

"The dude went poof," he exclaimed.

Hades rolled his eyes, then looked at the si- five kids?!

"Hey, where's the other one!?" he exclaimed.

The girl with the tail growled, but another girl with abnormally long turquoise pigtails shook her head.

A boy with bleach blonde hair spoke up.

"Astaroth took her," he said.

He looked pissed.

"Astaroth?" Akuma frowned.

The a boy with bright red hair nodded.

"Yup. He teleported out of here real fast, and took Selena with 'im."

"The name's Maximum, by the way," he said.

Soon everyone knew everyone's names.

"So we've told you our names, how about yours," Venator said calmly

"And could you put the scythe away?"he added

"Agreed." Hades said.

"I'm Hades and these are my brothers, Soul and Hasai.

"I'm Akuma," Akuma said as she turned her scythe back into her bracelet.

"We're running from Saten," Hasai said.

Venator stared at them.

"You guys too?" he said.

The others exchanged puzzled looks.

"Saten wants us dead too," Gade said quietly.

Soul scratched his head.

"So, we could hang with you then?" He asked.

Neko raised an eyebrow.

"We could help out," Hasai offered.

Neko smiled and nodded at Venator.

"Alright, but you guys have to tell us all you know," Venator said.

Akuma looked at her shoes and fingered her bracelet.

"I can't," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"I don't remember anything," she said.

"I woke up in a cell, and I was running around until I found Hasai in a cell next to me, and we broke out, and then he got back with Soul and Hades, and Saten wants us dead." She explained.

Kasai sighed.

"Well, what do you guys know?" He asked them.

Hasai put his arm around Akuma's.

"Well, I heard Saten call her 'Daughter dear,' he said."

Everyone stared at him and Akuma.

"What?" he asked.

Gade took a good look at Akuma.

"Do you have a tail?" she asked.

Akuma shook her head.

"Wings? Fangs? A strong desire to kill us?"

Akuma frowned, but shook her head.

"Nope," she said.

"So…" Soul said.

"Aren't we going to find your friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"LET ME GO!" Selena yelled.

After Astaroth had teleported away with her, he brought her to a lab.

Saten was going to arrive soon, and Selena knew she was going to die.

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"No one can hear you," Astaroth sighed.

"It's pointless,"

"They aren't going to rescue you."

Selena looked at her captor.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because. You aren't even a part of the prophecy," he explained.

"Saten's daughter is."

And the door opened, and a man in a red tuxedo stepped inside.

Selena went pale.

Astaroth injected her with something, and she was suddenly sleepy.

Saten said something, and her vision got brighter and brighter with every word- then complete black.

"I have wiped her soul," Saten said.

"She has no memory, and all she wants to do is serve me."

Astaroth smiled.

"Very good master, an excellent plan!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Saten sighed.

"Where is your son?" he asked.

Astaroth cocked his head.

"You mean Amaimon? He's in the middle of dinner now." He answered.

Saten grinned.

"Bring him here," he ordered.

"He is to accompany my new servant," Saten explained.

"Death Bringer."

Amaimon entered the room, wiping the blood off his face with a napkin.

"You called my lord?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes," Saten said.

"I want you to alter Death Bringer's appearance, and get Mephisto as well," he ordered.

"The three of you are going to track down my daughter,"

Amaimon smiled cruelly.

"As you wish my lord," he said with a sigh and grabbed Death.

"Come on kid," he ordered.

Death followed him, and then Mephisto popped his head in.

"You could have at least kept her emotions!" he complained.

"GET OUT!" Saten roared, and Mephisto, Amaimon and Death ran for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Let's get looking for Selena," Venator said.

"So is anything going on between you and Selena?" Hasai asked.

"N-no" said Venator blushing furiously.

"Okay." Hasai said snickering.

"Knock it off, moron," she said, and maka'd him with a stick.

"What the heck!" Hasai exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Let's get going then!" Neko exclaimed

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Max asked.

Soul sighed.

"Um, good question!" Kasai said sarcastically.

"We don't know where she is, why they took her, or anything else!"

"I know!" a voice said.

They all turned and saw a boy in crimson clothes, green hair and was petting a hideous creature. Beside him was a girl dressed in black with a white leather jacket with a gas mask on, modified to let her look out. Above them was a man with purple hair, dressed as a clown sitting on a lofa which was perched precariously on a pink cloud, and on his head was a top hat that made Abe Lincoln's look tiny.

"Hei, Zwei, Drei!" the man exclaimed. He then grinned, exposing fangs.

"Amaimon, Death," The man said.

"Yes brother?" Amaimon said innocently.

"Why don't we have a playdate?" He said.

"I can be the refer- erm, the chaperone!" he corrected.

The girl they called Death seemed to smile.

"Good," she said, and hefted a pilum.

"I was getting hungry!"

And then the two demons charged the nine kids, armed with the element of surprise.

The kids all drew their weapons

"Ready soul?" Hades asked

"Ready as ever Hades," Soul said

"Let's fuse," They both said at once

Kasai strung his bow and he caught on fire!

"Ahhh!" Kasai exclaimed as Akuma dumped water on him.

"I'm supposed to be on fire!" Kasai yelled

"I didn't know!" Akuma exclaimed.

"CHARGE!" Venator rored

Steel clashed, sparks flew, and flames blazed. (thanks Kasai)

"Their too strong brother," Amaimon wined

"Then let's go." the man said.

And so they did in a poof of smoke

"Well that was fun," Kasai said sarcastically

"Help me!" Maximum wailed. His hair was on fire, and Neko he dumped him into the river.

"Never mind." he said sheepishly.

"And you thought I was an Idiot Akuma," Hasai snickered

Akuma, of course, maka'd him on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"YOU RAN AWAY!" Saten rored.

"I'm sorry Amaimon is such a coward my lord," Death said with no emotion

"I will forgive you Death, but Amaimon and Mephisto will be punished. " Saten said.

"P-please no my lord," Amaimon whimpered.

"I will accept my punishment my lord." Mefesto said with a sly smile.

"Your punishment is to spend a night in the box of souls," Saten ordered.

"And I will make sure you don't escape Amaimon." Death said.

THAT NIGHT IN THE MIND OF DEATH

"I will get out of your prison Death," Selena said.

"No you won't- I'll make sure of that." Death said with a cruel smile.

"Here's your food-can't let you die or your body will too." Death said

And Selena took this chance and knocked Death out cold, took the keys to her cell and ran after she was in control of her body again.

"I have to get out of here!" Selena thought.

And with that she ran out of Saten's hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

She knew what Death did when Venator found her and brought her back to camp… at sword point

She took off the gas mask she was wearing.

"Selena where were you, and when did you get Death's cloths and weapon?!" Venator asked.

"To tell you the truth," Selena said with a sigh.

"I am Death- she's my split personality." Selena said.

"Let's get to camp" Venator said, in a daze.

Selena told everyone the story from what she could remember.

Everyone stared at her.

"I think you should keep the mask," Hasai said.

"It's totally badass!"

Selena nodded, then grabbed one of Soul's daggers and proceeded to cut a hole in the mask.

"Hey what that weird glowing thing in the sky?" Maximum asked.

"I don't know max" Selena said

Next thing any of them knew they were in front of a huge building with the

words

SATEN'S WONDERLAND

"Hello children, my name is Saten," Saten said

"I hope you enjoy my wonderland!" He giggled.

"We won't go in there." Venator said

"yes you will" Saten said smirking

And they dropped into a pit

"oof" someone said

"Sorry," selena apologised

and helped the person up

"It's okay my names Ganta Igarashi by the way" Ganta said

"So Saten sent you here" Ganta said

"Yup." Venator said


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Ganta," a female voice said

"That's my sister Shiro." Ganta explained.

"Ganta can you get in here" Shiro said

"Yeah, i'm bringing some new friends," Ganta said

"Follow me," He said to the collection of kids.

"Okay." they all said at once

He led them into a room with pale women standing at a sink cutting up tomatoes.

"I'm here," Ganta said to Shiro

"Good. Go get some lettuce from the garden," Shiro said

"And your names would be-"

"My name's Selena this is Venator," Selena said.

Soon Shiro knew all of their names and what they were working for.

"Let plan a jailbreak- it will take some time but it will get done" Selena said

"WELCOME TO CORPSE PARTY!," The announcer said

"Our contestants are the hummingbird vs. the woodpecker"

"Minatsuki, We don't have to fight" Ganta said

"Yes we do Ganta," Minatsuki said

"Branch of sin Whip Wing"

"The woodpecker dodges but just barely"

"Branch of sin Ganta Gun" Ganta screamed

"We break out of here tonight" Venator said

They reviewed the plan

"We'll meet up at the rendezvous point" Ganta said

"Right" Everyone agreed

**** Venator pov

BOOM

"Where pinned by enemies" Venator said his voice full of anger

"We can see that" Selena snapped

Venator hung his head

"I have something to tell you guys"Venator said reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a small vile of… blood

He drank the vial down to the last drop

"I can use a branch of sin" He finally said

"Branch of sin HELLFIRE GUN!" Venator screamed

And with a defining blast he shot a sphere of blood blowing up most of the enemies

Again he drank a vial of blood and shouted

"BRANCH OF SIN OWLS EYE" He said this time orbs that floated over and exploded troops the gems WORM EATER were not strong enough to stop his attack

he did this over and over again

"Let get to the rendezvous point," Maximum said voice full of terror from what Venator did

Venator dropped like a stone he had passed out from blood loss so Max and Neko carried him to the meeting point.

They set the explosives and the charges and waited for Ganta and scarr chain.

They had arrived just before sunset when Kasai punched him right in the face

"WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YOU GIVE VENATOR YOUR BLOOD AND NOT TELL US!" Kasai yelled

"I'll explain everything once we're out of here," Ganta promised

"Max, blow the charges" Gade said and everyone jumped- they had forgot she was there. She hardly ever says anything to anyone ever

"Okay" Maximum said.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Well that sucked" Rin said after he ran into another person

"Sorry my names Venator" Venator said introducing the group

"My names Rin Okumura" Rin said introducing his group

"Rin who's there" Yukio moned

"Some strangers" Rin said

"WHAT" Yukio yelled

He jumped out of the tent gun loaded and pointed it at Venator

"Wo calm down Yokoi" Rin said

Venator had a ganta gun pointed at Yukio

"Calm down Venator and you too Yukio" Gade said using her charm speak

The blood retard to his palm and sealed up the wound and Yukio put his gun down

"How did you do that" Yukio asked

"Magic" Neko and Gade together

"It's called charmspeak I can influence anyone to do my bidding" Gade explained

"Thats right I can do the same thing" Neko said

"Thats really cool" Selena exclaimed

"I agree" Maximum said

"I can do better" Kasai muttered

"Oh ya prove it" Neko challenged

"FLAMMA MAXIMA" Kasai yelled his body was engulfed in blue flames

"How are you doing that?!" Gade exclaimed

"It's one of my many powers" Kasai shrugged

"MANY POWERS" Neko and Gade yelled

"Ya I was born with many powers being a son of Saten and all," Kasai shrugged

"Oop I said too much"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Your saten's son" Rin said with a puzzled look on his face

"Ya I thought it was obvious" Kasai said

"Well it wasn't" Venator said stepping towards Kasai

Max stepped in between the two

"Thats enough Venator" Selena said

"No Selena he could have been a spy giving Saten our location" Venator said

"I could have but I wasn't" Kasai argued

"How do we know you're not lying" Venator snapped

"Why can't you trust me Venator" Kasai snapped

"Because your satens spawn" Venator yelled

"So that doesn't mean I'm working with him," Kasai yelled back

"He killed my mother so i'm going to kill him" he finished

"So you're not working for him" Venator said sorrow for Kasai in his eyes

"No that why Satens after me" Kasai said

"He can't have any of his heirs killing him or else hell will go out of whack and the killer will be come the ruler" Rin said

"So that why you're out here to avenge your mother" Venator said

"Well now I feel like an ass"

"Well we should get going back to scarr chain" Kasai said

"Nice meeting you" Gade said

"Wait mind if we travel together"' Rin asked

"Why" Kasai said

"I'm a son of saten too"

"And I can cook" he said

"He can cook really well" Yukio chimed in

"I say we should I can't be the only cook around here" Selena said

"Okay they can come along" Venator said

"but they have to be under close security" He finished

"Until he can be trusted"

"I accept it" Rin said

"Let get going then" Max said

"Hey guys …. who's that" Ganta asked

"My names rin" Rin said

They all introduced themselves to Yukio and Rin

"So basically you're being hunted like dogs" Ganta said

"Yes but so are his forces by us" Venator said

"We go around destroying all of his troops supplies" He finished

"So you cause mayhem among his ranks?" Rin asked

"Yes thats what we do" Gade said

"So where to n-" Ganta began

After a poof of smoke and a shriek that made Neko's fur bristle walking they saw the marinenet walking towards them

"Hello again children" He said

"How did you find us?!" Venator said his voice filling with rage

"It's hard to miss you blowing stuff with your blood"

"Especially since I can smell blood from 100 miles away" Astaroth said with a smirk

"Well well astaroth we meet again" Akuma said

"Shit what are you doing here Akuma" Astaroth said

"Blow it out your ass i'm here to kill you" She said and turned her bracelet into a scythe

"Then prepare to die bitch"he said

"And to you bastard" she said

The scythe's met in midair

"Your good,"

"But not good enough" he said and put his blade against her neck

"You underestimate me" Then akuma was gone and astaroth's head fell to the ground and Akuma was right behind his corps

"What the hell?" Amaimon yelled as he appeared in front of Astaroth's corps

"Now it's your turn Venator" Akuma said

"Right, you're mine Amaimon" Venator said

"Time to die!" Amaimon said

"No it's your turn" Venator said

blade met claws and sparks flew as the clashed

They met at the edge of a giant pit

"Now it is time to die" Amaimon said as he pushed venator into the hole

as a final desperate act he said one last command…. so he thought

"Branch of sin HELLFIRE GATTALER" Venator yelled and A bunch of blood spheres hit amaimon and exploded

"Noooo" Selena yelled as venator fell deeper

Then kasai tried jumped in after but something stopped him…. it was God

"This is his quest alone now you must wait and see if he falls or rises triumphant against Saten" He said

**** venator pov

"Where am I" Venator said

He looked around he was in a cave with light blue crystals around him

"I had better find a way out" Venator said as he picked up his blades

He wandered around the cave system then he came upon a large open cave and in the middle…. was the dark blade he reached for tti then a giant flower with razor sharp teeth, blood red petals

"Crap that was close" Venator cursed it was the blades gardin

"To pass you must fight me in combat of answer my riddle" It said

"Riddle" Venator said

"What is alive but kill without form" It asked

"Saten" Venator muttered

"Correct" It boomed

"What?!" Venator said stunned

"Now retrieve the blade" It said

But the it eyes changed from blue to crimson

"Die fool" It said and it lunged for him but he jumped out of reach

" _losna du fjandí_ _athr du feon"_ Venator said and released the magic

but it didn't work it was time

tears welled up he did not like killing for no reason but he said

" _deyja feon"_ Venator said it wilted up and died

He stepped up and pulled the blade and felt the power flowing into him and felt his soul draining away panic welled up and he tried let go of the blade but it would not let his hand go

"Damn it" Venator said

"Let me go"

but it just drained my power faster

A glowing figure appeared in front of me

"You must stop fighting the power of the blade only then will you be in harmony" She said

"W-who are you?" Venator asked

"Your mother" she said and then disappeared in a blinding flash

"M-my mother" Venator stammered

Then everything went black ... Venator had passed out he could still feel his soul leaving him his body dieing

"Venator can you hear me" a muffled voice called it sounded like selena

"VENATOR" The voice was rich and deep

"Who's there" Venator asked surprised to hear his voice just above a whisper

then selena walked into the room and dropped her weapon and ran over to embrace him but he was already made of shadows

"Wh-what's happening Venator?" selena asked

"Saten is calling me to his realm" Venator said sword still in hand

"But why" She asked eye getting misty

"The blade is the key to killing him" Venator said and coughed weakly and he slipped into Saten's realm


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Rin my son no one will ever get past my death rose and collect the blade" Saten said

"So you thought" I said stepping out from in the corridor

"Venator what are you doing here" Rin exclaimed

"Killing him" I replied jestering to Saten

"Lets go somewhere more appropriate for the situation" Saten sighed

"Oh and I have this" I said as I pulled out the dark blade

Then in a flash of pure darkness we were teleported to an arena and announcer said " WELCOME TO THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY DEMONS OF GEHENNA LET GET RED-" he was cut short by a blast of fire

"Who was that" I said confused

"it was me darling," Said venators mom Lightbringer said

"You have the power of the Dovahkiin my son,"

"You have the body of a mortal soul of a dragon you can use the way of the voice I transfer my power to you" Lightbringer finished

The an orange-red aura surrounded Venator

"FIGHT BEGIN"

Venator drew the dark blade it blade of black steel glinting off the red light of the arena…

The saten charged

"DIE FOOL" he yelled

venator blocked the counter strok with his sword the blade impaled his arm

"YOL" Yelled Venator then a blast of fire hit Saten knocking him off guard Venator before Saten knew it venator was hacking and slicing through satens armor the chest plate broke and Venator jumped back blades hissing through the air then Saten got a lucky shot and hit Venator in the side just grazing his side Venator jumped high into the air thanks to his cloud jumper boots he threw the dark blade at Satens chest and said "Fus Ro Da" making the blade fly insane speed and strength it went straight through his heart then veator pulled out the blade and cut of Satens head and threw his body in the lava pulled up a spear of black energy and stuck Saten's head on it


	11. THE END WEEP WEEP

TEN YEARS LATER

venator and selena had kids and got married

Maximum and gade got together and

kasai and akuma got together as well

neko and hades got together

all had kids

"Venator hey" Max yelled to the couple of Selena and Venator

"Sup Max" I yelled back I was wearing black T-shirt and black pants Selena was wearing a green sleeveless gown Max was wearing a blue tunic and geaver (the tunic was large enough to be pants to) His wife Gade wore a white gown we let the children play with theres so we could talk

"So how goes life man" I asked

"Good the crops are coming along just fine" Max said

"And the smithing business" He asked

"Just fine sold five iron swords today" I said

We talked for an hour then we left for home

 _SO THAT'S IT. THE NEW STORY_ **THE DEATH SCYTHE** _WILL BE UP SHORTLY ;D_


End file.
